


Sway with Me

by littlecrim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, AU modern day, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Gaming, Just Dance, Levi is in deep, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrim/pseuds/littlecrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Levi thought he could predict Eren's next move, he arrives home with something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I re wrote the whole oneshot. I read back over it and then next thing I knew I was typing it out again from scratch. It was that bad.
> 
> Happy New Year also :) hope y'all had a fabulous 2015.
> 
> Rated T because Levi. Enjoy.

I often found myself waking up before Eren did. They were rare moments, having to live with someone who woke up at five in the morning every day, I almost never failed to treasure. It would give me a jump start, this fluttering feeling like an unspoken unrequited love except it was returned and I have no choice but to feel overwhelmed. This adorable face. This stupid, adorable face sleeping in my arms, lips parted slightly and whenever he slept he always seemed to be in pure bliss. It was envious to have those yet as soon as I indulged myself into staring, those sickening emotions quickly dissipated.

I would have the honour to brush the hair out of his face, admire this sight of his bed hair fighting the will to pull my hand away.

Of course, as any human in a committed relationship would also ask themselves: What the fuck did I do to deserve this person?

It was a question that left me doubt and remorse but at the end of the day Eren needed me like I needed him. I could doubt these every day for every second for the rest of my life and still wake up to the smell of breakfast. I could doubt it and I will be greeted with kisses on a daily basis. I will be protected from harm's way. I will be shown unconditional love until I get sick of it. That will be the day I die and not be granted eternity.

I arrived home to be glomped on and the face of this Eren before me reminded me of his sleeping expression. Except he was smiling, eyes twinkling with excitement. There were creases I noticed under his eyes as he smiled after looking at it every day for the past three years and it contrasted greatly from his sleeping figure. Only times then and now; he was in pure bliss.

“Levi!” A kiss. “Come play with me!” Another kiss.

I placed a hand on his chest to create a distance. He evidently disliked it.

“You need to calm down first of all. Secondly, what are you yapping at? I thought we settled for movies tonight.” I asked.

Before he could lean in to kiss me again I ducked my head and walked pass him and removed my shoes. I entered the kitchen to find it dark, the living room was also dark but the TV screen illuminated the room for a small fraction. Now slightly confused, I turned around to face him. He stood holding out a Wii remote. The memories of last week after that drunken night at Hanjis came flooding back to me and I immediately shook my head in urgency.

He knew weaknesses about me that I never shared, picking up on it as we began to live together. It was annoying how perceptive he was and I honestly did not understand why he had to choose this punishment. He was full of surprises but it was no doubt that he did this to humiliate me.

“Fuck no.”

“Wha- Yes! You lost and I won.”

“Eren, we were both so pissed can we just forget that even happened?” I groaned but his hand did not move an inch and his determination never wavered. I admired his courage but there was not a chance I was going to dance.

“Noope. C’mon. We've been together for, what, three and a half years? I only ever seen you dance twice.” He said, “so I took that bet very seriously.”

“Don't you think there's a reason for that?” I argued, “because I two left feet? I suck? Do you want me to spell it out for you? And since when did we even have a Wii?”

“Oh, Hanji let me borrow it but that's not the point -” He grabbed my hand and gave me the controller, “you will dance with me and you can't back down from a promise.”

“Yeah, well promises are meant to be broken.” I began. I regretted saying it for what came next was a flurry of insults and taunts calling me a hypocritical leprechaun who can't take one challenge (which was a similar situation last week) and I ended up standing beside him with the Wii controller strap wrapped around my wrist and a smirking Eren beside me.

I glared at him in betrayal. “I swear if you're recording this I am going to make sure you will never set to see the daylight ever again.”

“Gonna chain me up in our bed?” He commented distractedly fumbling with the straps, “I don't think I'd mind that.”

“That's fucking sick of you to think that.”

“Says the one who wants my dick and my dick only.” I probably would have kicked him. I don't know why I said probably because I did kick him in the shin. Hard.

“Ow?”

“Watch what you say, Jeager, or you can say goodbye to that soft cotton bed and say hello to good-luck-living-with-your-hand-as-your-new-boyfriend.”

The start screen popped up and I had no say of what song would be played.

“Okay, okay are you ready?”

“Why am I doing this.” I frowned.

“Because you're trying to prove me wrong,” he pointed the controller to the screen, “don't worry, it's just the two of us. What's there to be embarrassed about?”

It was because it was just the two of us that I had every reason to be embarrassed. I didn't voice it out but dancing was one skill I never got around developing. I was as stiff as a pole. I stayed silent, taking a deep breath for this moment I will never forget.

Alright, Levi. One dance. You're doing this because you can't say no to him. You are not weak. You lost that bet because he knew you didn't take alcohol well.

 _When Marimba Rhythms start to play,_   
_Dance with me, make me sway,_   
  
Alright. Okay. This isn't that bad. One step forward, one step back and of course I had to be the woman.   
  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,_   
_Hold me close, sway me more._   
  
"You're a natural!" I heard him say behind me. As our apartment was not as spacious, we couldn't stand side by side.   
  
_Like a flower bending in the breeze,_   
_Bend with me, sway with ease,_   
_When we dance you have a way with me,_   
_Stay with me, sway with me._   
  
It was becoming quite difficult to concentrate. I could feel him observing every move I made and it wasn't comforting to know that I was messing up most of the moves.   
  
I moved to Eren's side and he smoothly moved to mine. I spread out my arms in a stance and returned to my side. It had become my comfort zone. Eren was behind me the whole time, watching my every move as I had a hunch he knew this dance too well. Just the thought of him watching me utterly miserable probably made him feel satisfied. After all, I did lose this stupid bet unfairly.   
  
_Other dancers may be on the floor,_   
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you…_   
  
An arm wrapped around my waist and his lips was on my neck as he mouthed the lyrics silently.   
  
"Eren." I gasped.   
  
I was ignored as he wrapped his other arm around me. He kissed my neck, tightened his grip so that I could stop moving. Instead of following the dance, he forced me to sway with him slowly in a way to subdue the anger that boiled inside me that I didn't even know that existed until now. Towards him. And I felt horrible. I relaxed under him and he leaned the side of his face on my head.   
  
We moved slowly to the music, time could might as well slow down for us. As the song began to reach it's bridge, my heart sped up. Suddenly, realisation shot me right in the face.   
  
How could I have forgotten?   
  
_I can hear the sounds of violins,_   
Long before it begins…   
  
Eren hummed the song against my flushed skin with his face buried on my neck. We continued to move our hips, bodies flushed against each other. There was no grinding. The tension was in the air as it floated above us, light and sweet, but as soon as it collapsed it would be something dark and rushed like the backwash of a stormy beach. I didn't focus on what would happen next, I didn't want to know if he had a raging boner.   
  
Even if I felt it, there would be no difference. I didn't care about that. This small gesture of silence where it was almost pure but we all know it was never like that from the start. The dance was long forgotten by now.

He was never meant to humiliate me. I had the tendency to accumulate thoughts that shouldn't be worth my time. It only left me running away from someone precious to me. Not that I could ever leave him. When the day would come that we are no longer in each other’s lives will be the day I hurt him.   
  
_When we dance you have a way with me,_   
_Stay with me, sway with me._   
  
When the song ended, we stopped moving. We seemed to be lost in our thoughts as none of us moved a muscle. I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The fact that Eren never really took that bet seriously. Or the fact that he used the dancing game to somehow get me to dance with him and I took the bait.   
  
I moved first as I wiggled out of his grasp. I pulled his arm towards the sofa. I pushed him down and I straddled his lap. I kissed him hard and he grinned.   
  
"So you remembered?" He looked at me with those piercing green eyes that I often got lost in when it was full of wonder.

  
I nodded. I buried my face on the crook of his neck, nipped at it and he hummed in response. He put a hand on my shoulder in which I leaned back to let himself get comfortable and he properly let me sit on his lap and he placed both of his hands on my hips. "I wouldn't think you remembered. Honestly." He chuckled.   
  
"How could I forget that song when I met you dancing to that stupid song on the streets completely out of it?"   
  
His chest shook and he laughed wholeheartedly.   
  
"But why?"   
  
Eren ran his hand through my hair, stopped at my undercut.

"Why, what?" He muttered as he looked at me with such a fucking loving smile that I wanted to kiss living daylights out of him. I wanted to make that smile disappear. But at the same time I didn't. I felt that giddiness when I first found out my first love had the same pencil case as me in middle school. I'm thirty one. What the fuck, heart?  
  
"Why did you pick the song?"   
  
He shrugged, "did I need a reason?"   
  
"Yes, you did."   
  
He laughed. That laugh, man.

  
"I love you." He grinned toothily.   
  
"You had the chance to see me dance like I was going to spawn Satan." I said, "and you decided to abandon it all."   
  
"But I said I wanted to dance with you."   
  
"That you did, Eren." I said planting a softer kiss this time, "that you did."

“You weren’t bad, though. I expected much worse. Besides, it was worth seeing your face full of insecurity.”

I punched his arm, mustering the worst glare I could possibly give him.

“I fucking knew it.”

“Knew what?” He rubbed his arm with feigned hurt and I punched him again, softer this time.

“You just wanted to humiliate me.” I muttered sounding like a complete teen. Ah, I question myself sometimes.

But Eren didn’t care. He stared at me dumbfounded before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. “You’re so cute!” He exclaimed kissing me everywhere on face.

“Gross, you’re leaving your filthy saliva on my face. Get off-”

“But you love it.”

“No, I don’t. Fuck off. Sleep on the sofa tonight.”

“You won’t let me. I know you won’t.” He declared. He turned his head and smiled. I couldn’t argue. He had already won.

“You’re right. I won’t.”

Everything that came after that, whether it was some steamy shower sex, or cuddling for the rest of the night with our tangled limbs sprawled on the couch, I looked forward to seeing the next day filled with Eren in it. Even if it was spent fighting, crying, I didn’t care. Every day wasted is a day well spent. But I didn’t care what we did. I just want to be where he wants to be.

At this point I am very much dead. I’ve surrendered to him fully.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hm?”

“Who are you, really?”

“What?” he smiled, “what do you mean?”

I buried my face into his neck. “Nothing, forget it.”

“You sure?”

  
“Mm, I just read this stupid poem somewhere. It’s nothing special though. Just popped into my head.”

He hummed in response, moved his head to kiss my hair. We stayed like that in silence. Just sitting uncomfortably clinging onto each other. It was a sight to behold, really.

“ _You are not where you from. You are where you’re going, and I’d like to go there too._ ”

“Hm?”

“Nothing. Let’s get something to eat. I’m hungry.”

“Alright, what do you want?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Levi..”

“What? I’m fine with whatever you eat. I’m not picky.” I pointed out.

He sighed. “Fine, chinese good?”

“What? We had Chinese last week.”

“Levi!”

I snickered. I leaned back to cup his face. “I love you.”

“If you love me you will tell me what you want for dinner.”

“You’re ruining the moment, Eren."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
